Fardo
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Lembranças do passado acometem Mistica enquanto ela espera por seu resgate.


_**Postada originalmente em 17/06/2011**_  
[Projeto] Sala da Justiça do Fórum Need for Fic; Missing scene do Filme X-Men – O confronto final; Multitemporadas

 **Lembrete:** O que estiver em itálico, mas sem aspas são falas vindas do filme. Com aspas e itálico continuam sendo pensamentos.

 **Beta:** Fabinho. – Fofo quero te agradecer por me ajudar betando essa fic. A ti minha amizade sempre.

 **oOoOoOo**

Detida em uma cela de segurança máxima, com seus punhos suspensos e presos por grossas correntes, a mulher de pele azulada observava o pequeno corredor do contêiner que levava a ela e a outros para um final nada agradável.

Fora pega e nada justificaria essa sua gafe, mas tinha plena certeza de que não seria deixada para trás. Não por Magnus... não por ele, ainda mais quando ela havia conseguido o que eles tanto queriam. Com essa certeza em mente, fincou os olhos em seus algozes. Homens trajando aquele uniforme imbecil. Seus olhos amarelados brilharam e, com uma mutação, assumiu a forma, primeiro, do presidente. Divertia-se por dentro ao fazer isso e a cada resposta entre dentes que recebia. Nunca iria abater-se. Assumiu a forma de uma garotinha, e nova ameaça. Fincou seu olhar nos do guarda e lhe fez uma promessa: matá-lo-ia assim que deixasse aquele lugar. Ele seria o primeiro.

A raça mutante era superior àqueles seres que ali estavam. Nunca se curvaria a eles e ao que alguns queriam. Fechou os olhos por um instante. Queria saborear o que estava por vir, mas um sobressalto... seu passado tomou conta de sua mente. Aquele definitivamente não era o momento para o acerto de contas com o que já havia feito, mas, por mais que fosse forte e seu desejo difícil de ser suplantado, deixou-se levar.

oOo

O manto da noite protegia a sombra que tentava deixar para trás seu passado e o crime cometido. Não bastasse a desconfiança de seu marido agora morto, o Barão Christian Wagner, Raven Darkhölme agora sentia na pele a loucura ensandecida dos moradores do local. Nunca em sua vã existência pensara que a notícia do nascimento de seu filho fosse se espalhar. Mas o que esperar, visto que a criança carregava o grande peso de ser como ela – ter a pele azul e lembrar um demônio? Pequeno, ele nunca conseguiria mudar sua aparência como ela. Talvez nem fosse esse seu 'dom', mas seria difícil fugir, ainda mais com uma carga tão delicada e preciosa. Bem, desde quando, para ela, seu filho lhe era precioso? Simples: desde que o desejara... desde que seu falecido marido não pudera lhe dar um. Foi para tê-lo que procurara Azazel. Sim, um mutante, como ela.

Talvez por isso seu filho tão precioso nascera puxando os genes da mutação. Mas não tinha cabeça para ficar pensando muito naquilo. Tinha que fugir sem levantar suspeitas. Até o momento, tudo parecia correr bem. Se conseguisse cruzar a bendita ponte sobre o rio, teria toda a floresta para refugiar-se e pensar para onde ir. Mas, antes mesmo de conseguir chegar ao local desejado, gritos, impropérios e barulho de paus e metal se chocando chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

 _"Como conseguiram me achar?"_ , pensou rapidamente. Voltou-se uma, duas, três vezes para olhar para trás. Ao longe podia avistar as tochas dos homens e mulheres que a perseguiam.

Por mais que corresse, parecia que a cada segundo os perseguidores se aproximavam mais. O pequeno bebê em seus braços começou a chorar. Voltou seus olhos amarelados para o pequeno e o aconchegou mais de encontro ao peito. Ele tinha de ficar quieto, ou os dois estariam perdidos. A ponte não estava tão longe e a mutante podia ouvir o barulho de água corrente.

Um tropeção seguido de outros... Quase fora ao chão. Voltou-se mais uma vez para trás, o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Tomou uma resolução. Talvez a mais vil de toda a sua vida, mas os dois não teriam sorte se juntos ficassem. Puxou o ar com força. O ato em si fazia com que sua garganta doesse um pouco. Entrou por entre as árvores e parou de chofre ao finalmente avistar o rio com suas águas escuras devido ao adiantado da noite. Providenciou alguns juncos que conseguissem sustentar o peso do pequeno ser em seu braço. Segurou a respiração ao ter seus olhos presos no pequenino ser. A pele tão azul quanto a sua, mas com as orelhas pontudas, seus pés e mãos com três dedos cada e a cauda.

 _"Azazel talvez se sentisse muito orgulhoso por seu filho ser-lhe tão fiel a si, mas não tenho tempo de procurá-lo. Será melhor, meu filho"_ , pensou. E sem um pingo de arrependimento, lançou o bebê nas águas rápidas que o levavam para um futuro incerto.

Os gritos estavam cada vez mais perto. Agora poderia usar de seus poderes para ver-se livre de seus algozes. Agora sim, sem o pequeno fardo poderia agir como já estava acostumada: ardilosa, esperta e matreira.

Correu em direção da ponte não se importando do que era chamada. As pessoas do vilarejo já podiam vê-la com nitidez. Com rapidez, cruzou a ponte de madeira sobre o rio e finalmente a floresta a protegeu. Atrás de um grosso pinheiro, voltou seus olhos para a escuridão do leito do rio. Não podia ver seu pequeno filho, mas tinha certeza de que fizera o certo – isso em sua concepção distorcida. Não se arrependeria... ou talvez acontecesse. Somente o tempo para dizer.

oOo

Um solavanco, o barulho de ferro chocando-se contra o asfalto. Alguma coisa acontecia do lado de fora. Aproveitando-se da confusão, Mística esticou-se e com sua flexibilidade e força nos membros inferiores quebrou o pescoço do guarda o qual jurara matar assim que estivesse livre. Um sorriso perverso. Os olhos amarelados com um brilho demoníaco. Ela sabia... Ele tinha vindo resgatá-la.

Ágil, com os dedos do pé conseguiu pegar a chave que a libertaria de suas correntes. Quando a porta de metal grosso foi aberta, ela já estava livre e seguia em direção de seu salvador.

- _Finalmente!_ – Aproximou-se do ancião do magnetismo com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso que poderia ser considerado debochado, ou mesmo de quem estava feliz por revê-lo.

 _\- Eu estava ocupado. Achou o que procurava?_ – A voz baixa. Sempre senhor de si.

 _\- A fonte da cura é um mutante. Ele está no laboratório. Sem ele, eles não têm nada._ – Arriscara sua vida para conseguir aquela informação e não se assustara com a reação do homem ao seu lado. Magneto por vezes era um mistério pra muitos, até mesmo para ela, que o conhecia há muitos anos.

Usando seu poder, Magneto fez a prancheta de metal levitar até as mãos de Piro e libertar os mutantes que se encontravam nas selas de segurança máxima. Despreocupados, não perceberam que um dos guardas, que até então pensavam estar desacordado, recobrou sua consciência.

Notando o brilho esverdeado da mira laser nas roupas do mestre do metal, Mística jogou seu corpo à frente antes que o projétil o acertasse. Foi como se uma onda de mil volts percorresse seu corpo. Mesmo livrando-se do fino objeto cravado em seu ombro, Mística sentia os efeitos do que para muitos seria considerado a 'cura'.

Não pode ver Piro torrar seu algoz. Ainda se debatia no chão. A dor sentida era terrível. Não havia comparações. Seus gemidos agoniados poderiam fazer qualquer pessoa preocupar-se com ela, mas não os mutantes que ali estavam. Ou quem sabe talvez um só.

Quando finalmente a mutação deixou-lhe, Mística já não lembrava em nada a grande e poderosa mutante. Deitada aos pés de Erick, ela voltou seus olhos para ele. Olhos não mais amarelados.

 _\- Você me salvou!_

Por mais que ela não quisesse acreditar, por mais que ela quisesse que ele a olhasse como antes, Magneto parecia mirá-la com asco, talvez... ou quem sabe com piedade e isso de forma alguma ela queria. Não queria a sua piedade.

 _\- Erik..._ – A voz levemente rouca. Uma das mãos estendida à frente. Não queria parecer que estava implorando por seu retorno, mas era mais forte do que ela. Nunca imaginara que ele lhe daria as costas como estava fazendo agora.

 _\- Lamento minha cara..._ – Seu olhar frio e sem vida. Azul vitrificado. – _Você não é mais uma de nós._ – Sem piedade, deixou-a estendida no chão e seguiu com o resto da Irmandade.

Ainda largada no chão, Mística viu Magneto dar-lhe as costas. Dar-lhe as costas assim como ela fez com seu pequeno 'rebento'. Não entendia por que novamente tinha de pensar no filho, há tanto tempo abandonado à pura sorte. Talvez em seu interior soubesse o porquê, mas agora preferia não pensar mais em nada. Não pensar, pois somente ao ser abandonada percebera o quanto doía ser deixada para trás por se tratar apenas de um fardo.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:**

É até estranho para mim chegar aqui nesse cantinho que coloco em todas as minhas fics e não ter um dourado ou mesmo outro personagem de anime para me tirar do sério. But estou tomando novos ares.

Espero que quem chegou até aqui, perdoe essa aquariana. Eu queria que a fic tomasse outros rumos, mas não iria conseguir fazê-lo sem extrapolar e fazer esse texto virar uma long fic. *suspira*

Então, povo quem gostou ou não gostou... deixem recadinhos... primeira vez que me aventuro pelo fandom de HQ's.

 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
